The birth of Oracle
by BlackMercyDemonicMistress
Summary: This is one of the two prequils to the cross over ficcy reactions of rebels this was autored by DMKK only! kagome gets seperated from the gang and falls in love with the least likely person sesshomaru sesskag inukag witten in 1997. total carp


**The Origin of The Demon Queen**

Okay guy's this is my first fic revamped so please be kind.

Disclaimer: Don't own jack! Oops my bad that's Halloween before Christmas ... I don't own InuYasha.

Kagome trailed at the end of the line as they made their way through the mountains she was too embarrassed to walk along any of her friends since last night Sango and Miroku found her and InuYasha together in a rather compromising situation (Cough-having-sex-Cough-Cough ahem). It was a rather steep climb on a narrow path which gave her a rather good excuse to lag behind.

The fog rolled in thickly as the gang climbed up a mountain soon the fog  
was so dense that they couldn't see any thing not even there noses.

Soon the paths began to wind and break off into forks and such as the others turned left Kagome turned right and was separated from InuYasha, Sango, Miroku and  
Shippo. She looked around.

'What am I doing in this forest a where is InuYasha' Kagome wondered as she looked around and tripped on a tree root. 'Crud it's broken.' Kagome let out a hollow laugh 'Stay put and die or find help and find my friends. Help it is.' so she found a large stick to help her walk. And so she limped through a forest to a clearing.

In that clearing stood a large castle with towering structures that over looked the main gardens. Kagome made her way to the door where she saw a kitsune maid "Hello. Ma'am can you help me?"

"Yes I can help you. What do you need?" said the young lady as she washed a  
pair of white robes "go to the master's wing of the castle straight ahead."

()

"Miroku is Kagome back there"

"No can't you smell her?

"Fog clogs my nose."

"Oh lets go we've got to find Kagome" Sango whimpered from the back of the  
line, she already lost her village she wasn't willing to lose the girl who had so soon become like her sister.

()

"Thank you" Kagome began to walk through the corridors as she did sprits of  
the deceased demons and the sprits of the people who worked there how their  
souls would wander the halls and leave small bits of themselves along the  
halls.

To Kagome they were overwhelming slowly they turned her in to a  
demon. Her beautiful black hair now three times as long. Her black tail  
swished back & forth. Her features became delicate and she looked like a  
goddess. Her walking stick turned in to a large golden staff, that's head was embedded with rubies and diamonds. This staff accentuated her supernatural beauty. And her school uniform turned into a new black robes with gold armor (that looked like Sesshoumaru's with out the flower marks).As the demonic sprits entered Kagome the memories she had were slowly dissipating blocked by the sprit fragments, but when she knocked on the door a silky voice answered.

She opened the door to see. "Who are you?" Sesshoumaru said, the shock in his voice from seeing such a majestic beauty defied his usual emotionless tone.

"I do not know my name or origin, but I know that I have ever seen such a handsome lord." this woman's pale skin was silky and soft Sesshoumaru acted  
unlike him self.

"Will you dine with me?"

"Of cores as long as I am able to find a safe place where my staff would  
not be stolen"  
later that night

"Will you stay with me and my human for a little while my lotus flower"  
Lotus sipped her sake "I enjoy your beauty so much I sicken my self"  
"I'd love to" she whispered as he ran his claw down her collar bone "but  
just for a few days."

()

"She's got to be near this forest is the only place you can go from this  
mountain we've got to keep looking."

"I'm all for it InuYasha but just because you don't need to sleep doesn't  
mean we don't. We haven't slept in 4 days or eaten for a while." Miroku  
complained Sango hadn't said a word in days.

()  
Soon days turned to weeks,  
And weeks turned to months  
And months tuned to half a year

()

"InuYasha you've got to face the truth she's dead and we checked her home not a thing that said she was there" Miroku hung his head, he couldn't bare to look in the hanyou eyes "She's dead there's nothing to be done"

"Listen to me you leaching monk! She is not dead, I know she's not." InuYasha fought the upcoming tears that started to gather their power of  
humiliation. Knowing this he leapt to the highest tree to ponder.  
Back on the ground.

"Miroku you jackass How could you when will you relies-" she felt a drop of water on her head which caused her to look up, no there wasn't rain only a  
heart broken hanyou with tears rolling down his pale cheeks. "Miroku."  
Sango could only sigh.

()  
  
"I can't take this any more. We've been going day to day for 6 months searching in vain we've got to consider the fact before us she disappeared all that's left is her bike! InuYasha this is just tiring I'm sorry I can't travel with you anymore when you see lady Kagome in the next life tell her I send my greetings." Miroku's calm exterior faded from him as he bellowed to InuYasha.  
  
"If I recall properly you invited yourself to this search party. So if you leave, I won't give a da-"  
  
"STOP THIS!" Sango finally spoke ever since Kagome disappeared. "Enough is enough all I've heard these pass few months is that kids crying singing that song that he hear Kagome sings in her sleep and you're incessant arguing. I'm sick of this. Monk if you believe that this, is a lost cause," she barred her teeth and finally got the courage "Leave! All she said in her sleep was: When people care no more they leave.. Maybe she was correct" Sango's efforts not to cry left as she walked away to wash away the pain.

"Lotus dear are you all right?" Sesshoumaru whispered to his soon to be wife  
  
"Yes my lord I am fine, just a bit worried." Sesshoumaru sat up his bare chest leapt at the words of his mate. All he wanted was for her to be happy, because when he looked into her eyes he saw the eyes that reminded him of the midnight lover who every other night at the falls met for the endless love affair but they were always safe he was her first and she was his lover the one who never felt only did. His voice wisped over the night air as he called her name "Kagome..."

The search party of three made its way across the large canyon to see a large castle "Heh, home sweet home. InuYasha's voice trailed off.

"This is where you grew up?" Sango asked

"No, this is where I was held prisoner" InuYasha had looked off to the castle and told all. "After our father died Sesshoumaru killed my mother but to control the lands he needed the heir to the throne I was that heir I was to inherit the western lands and the riches. Tousan left it all to me because my mother's clan owned much of the western lands. So Sesshoumaru, the bastard took everything I had, and kept me in my room until I was 9. That's when I escaped by chewing my way through the bars on my windows when he found out he found me and ." he never finished he was ashamed of his brother and him self. InuYasha leapt into a tunnel and motioned for the others to follow him Sango left Shippo behind and followed. She saw blood every where dried out bones of rats and other vermin hearing her gasps and sounds of her disgust at the bones blood and the claw marks on the walls. "Well I had to eat." Sango shuttered as they climbed there way into a blue room in it were many portraits of InuYasha as a little boy and a few of his parents.  
  
()  
  
Lotus's eyes shot open "Some one is here" she slipped on her kimono and walked down the corridors until she came to a door that emitted a strange aura. Her staff turned to wood and her hair shortened to a third of its length. Her once misty eyes cleared and she fell to the floor. as she lay unconscious all of the other demonic features disappeared as the sprit fragments called together the shards they shone a eerie blue as they collected in the jewel and it was completed  
  
()  
  
"Kagome get up, wake up" she felt water on her face she was at Kaede's cottage and saw Shippo standing on her belly along with InuYasha beside her "you're awake"  
  
BONK  
  
"Hey you know brat you shouldn't be on a pregnant woman's stomach"

"Wha- Wha, what did you say?" "Say hi to my son for me I've gotta make some arrangements see you in a few weeks." InuYasha leapt in to the distance.

PART II:

about seven months later

'You know I see Rin every day and I get more and more depresses when I think about her growing up. I wish I had another girl and a play mate for  
Rin. Then also ill be richer when its time to marry them off a very high  
dowry will be paid because they would be raised by me. So that's what I'll do I'll get more girls' "Rin we are leaving"

"Yes m' lord"  
()

"Pick up this mess now." The warden-like instructor at the orphanage yelled at the girls as they scrambled to clean the filthy home. "It's not every day that the great lord Sesshoumaru comes to pick out a human girl for his court. Rumor is that  
he hates humans but has a soft spot for girls."

"What does He want with us?" one small girl asked.Sesshoumaru walked up to the owner of the orphanage, "My other girl needs a companion." The girls lined up and waited to be chosen to be chosen. Sesshoumaru picked two girls. An eight-year old girl with green eyes and long grey hair named Ayame, and seven year old with blue eyes and shoulder lenth brown hair that was loosely braided a few stray strands framing her face her name was Lita.

As all both of them marched on to the mist cloud they waved to the  
other not so lucky girls. They all stayed silent until they saw the castle whispering about how they always wished that they could life in such a place.  
Then they were shown the fine robes and jewelry that they would wear as Sesshoumaru's court girls. The two were all showed to their own chambers where they were greeted by their hand maids.

  
10 uneventful days pass

"Have any of you seen Rin and Ayame?" Sesshoumaru asked all of the guards in his courts Jaken by his side loyally, asking the hand maids the same thing.  
"M'lord one maid says a snake demon took the girls to its domain." Jaken said

()

"Sesshoumaru-Sama helps us please" Rin whimpered as she was slowly being lowered in to a pot filled with boiling oil she saw the rope slowly being  
burned by the candle. Her eyes followed the rope over and through the  
twisting through the gears. "Sesshoumaru -Sama helps us please".

The demonic Mistress: Damn that was long I'll finish it a little later this is a prequel to the reasons of rebels or at least one of the prequels the other is written by black mercy. Please RR. PS this is a joint account we had to make things a lil' shorter that's the names if you wish to read any of my better and more interesting stories like stories of: Crescent moon, Yu-gi-oh, other inu fics, DBZ and more Go to: 


End file.
